Inazuma Eleven Memes
by SukiKimura
Summary: Just a bunch of memes I'm doing
1. Meme 1

**Pick ten of your favorite IE characters:**

1. Fubuki

2. Midorikawa

3. Sakuma

4. Kidou

5. Kazemaru

6. Haruna

7. Genda

8. Fuyuka

9. Natsumi

10. Gouenji

**5 shows up with flowers**

Suki: Thanks!

Kazemaru: *blushes* You're welcome.

**3 and 9 are eating ice-cream while 1 and 4 are spying. Role play this.**

Sakuma: *eating ice cream* What flavor did you pick?

Natsumi: Vanilla. You?

Sakuma: Mint.

*meanwhile*

Fubuki: Why are we even here?

Kidou: I've got to figure out who Sakuma likes!

**10 called you.**

Gouenji: *waiting* Answer damn it!

**6 picks up**

Haruna: Hello?

Gouenji: How did you get to the phone? O_O

Haruna: I'm hanging out with Suki.

Gouenji: Ok then, bye… *hangs up*

**4, 7 and 8 are going out. Role play this.**

Fuyuka: W-what do you guys wanna do?

Genda: I wanna watch the Lion King!

Kidou and Fuyuka: Again?

Kidou: Can't we watch Happy Feet? It's got penguins in it!

Fuyuka: -_-

**9's sad. You should comfort him/her.**

Suki: *hugs her* Tell me your problems, Natsumi-san.

Natsumi: O_O

**10 lost his phone.**

Gouenji: *looks around*

Yuuka: *shows up with his cell phone* Hi, why do you have a picture of Fubuki cross dressing?

Gouenji: O_O Yuuka!

**You caught 2 and 6 having s**.**

Suki: O_o''

Kidou: *comes out with a knife and a bat* Where are they?

**In 7's room!**

Genda: Say what?

Kidou: *goes in and glares* Midorikawa, I trusted you!

Midorikawa: *puts his clothes back on and runs away, with Kidou running after him with his knife*

Suki: Good luck!

**You accidentally kiss 3.**

Suki: *blushing as red as a tomato*

Sakuma: *looks down shyly* Wanna kiss again?

Suki: *kisses him*

Sakuma: *kisses back*

**6 and 10 are keeping away from you. Why?**

Suki: What did I do? O_O

Haruna: It's for our own safety, Suki-san!

Gouenji: We're not risking our lives in this meme!

**6 is reading and suddenly heard the word "darling"**

Haruna: O_O Who was that?

Midorikawa: Me. *winks*

Kidou: *behind him surrounded by dark aura* You're a dead man! *chases him again*

**9 is celebrating his/her birthday. What will you give to him/her?**

Suki: Here you go! *hands her a doushinji about Endou x Kazemaru*

Natsumi: Thanks! :D

Endou and Kazemaru: O_o

**4 went on internet and saw something which made him/her blush.**

Kidou: *looking at a fan fiction of him and Sakuma as a couple* Whoa…

Suki: Aww!

**Are there any 5 x 7 fics?**

Suki: Not really.

**Do you want to date 2?**

Suki: Maybe…

Sakuma: T_T

Suki: But I love Sakuma more.

Sakuma: :D

**Is 7 a gay/lesbian? What made you say that?**

Suki: Well, he and Sakuma look cute together, so I'd say gay.

Genda: Hey!

**10 accidentally hit you.**

Suki: T_T Why did you do that?

Gouenji: O_O I'm sorry!

Sakuma: -_- *chases after him with a machete in his hand*

Suki: *blushes* I feel loved

**1 got 6 pregnant.**

Kidou: *chases after Fubuki* I trusted you and you go and knock up my sister? How dare you?

Haruna: Nii-san, don't hurt him!

Suki: By the way, congratulations, Haruna! ^_^

**8 and 9 are getting married.**

Suki: Cool! A Yuri couple! :D

Fuyuka and Natsumi: *blushing*

**3 suddenly confessed about his love for you! **

Sakuma: I love you!

Suki: I love you too, but…

**But 5 is your boyfriend.**

Kazemaru: *holding a sword* Back off, Sakuma.

Sakuma: Make me!

Suki: Guys!

**1's not appearing anymore.**

Suki: Fubuki, come back! D:

**1 x 8 or 7 x 8?**

Suki: 1 x 8

**What title should a 2 x 6 story be?**

Suki: Love with E.T.

Midorikawa: I'm not an alien!

Suki: But you act like one at one point.

**Well, that's about it! Give yourself and 10 a BIG hug.**

Me: *hugs Gouenji a bit too tight*

Gouenji: *starts suffocating*

Suki: *loosens the hug* That's it, folks, and I'll see you next time! ^_^


	2. Meme 2

**Pick 10 characters from an anime and answer the questions below. You can pick any characters you like, both boys and girls!**

1. Haruna

2. Midorikawa

3. Sakuma

4. Fubuki

5. Tsunami

6. Endou

7. Kogure

8. Natsumi

9. Kazemaru

10. Fidio

**1 woke you up in the middle of the night?**

Me: *wakes up, glaring at her* Go. Away. And. Let. Me. Sleep.

Haruna: *runs out*

Me: *goes back to sleep in peace*

**Number 2 asked you to go out with him?**

Me: *blushing* Sure!

**Number 3 walked into the bathroom while you're showering?**

Me: *notices him* P-p-pervert! *throws a bottle of soap at him*

Sakuma: *gets knocked unconscious*

Me: S-s-s-sorry! O_O

**4 announced she/he's going to marry 9 tomorrow?**

Me: They DO look cute together, right Gouenji?

Gouenji: *in his emo corner with dark aura surrounding him*

Me: Ok then…

**5 cooked you dinner?**

Tsunami: So?

Me: *notices it's completely burnt* I'll pass.

**6 was lying next to you on the beach, sleeping?**

Endou: *snoring loudly*

Me: ENDOU!

Endou: *wakes up and runs away*

Me: *laughs*

**7 suddenly confessed to be part of your family?**

Me: O_O that's not one of your pranks, is it?

Kogure: Nope.

Me: *faints*

Kogure: *walks off whistling*

**8 got into the hospital somehow?**

Me: What happened to her?

Sakuma: Got hit by a soccer ball. *looks at Endou*

Endou: It was an accident!

**9 made fun of your friends?**

Me: Kazemaru, apologize RIGHT NOW!

Kazemaru: O_O S-sorry!

**10 ignored you all the time?**

Me: Why are you ignoring me? T_T

Fidio: I don't know. O_o

**Two serial killers are hunting you down. What will 3 do?**

Me: Sakuma, do something!

Sakuma: I already did. I kill them for you.

Me: Thank you! *hugs him* ^_^

Midorikawa: *completely jealous*

**You're on a vacation with number 2 and manage to break your leg. What does 2 do?**

Midorikawa: *wrapping my leg up in bandages*

Me: *blushing*

**It's your birthday. What will 3 give you?**

Sakuma: *gives me a penguin plushie*

Me: Thank you! :3

Midorikawa: -_-

**You're stuck in a house that's on fire. What does 4 do?**

Me: Help!

Fubuki: *carries me out of the house*

Me: Thanks!

Midorikawa: I should have been the one who save her!

**You're about to do something that'll make you feel extremely embarrassed. What will 5 do?**

Tsunami: *watches*

Me: *wearing a pink ball gown* I hate dresses! :/

**You're about to marry number 10. What's 6's reaction?**

Endou: Congrats!

Me: Thanks. *blushing*

Midorikawa: Hello? I'm still your boyfriend!

**You got dumped by someone. How will 7 cheer you up?**

Me: *crying*

Kogure: O_o What's wrong with you?

Me: Midorikawa dumped me!

Midorikawa: What's the point of dating you when you're getting married to Fidio?

Me: *glares at him and cries again* I need comfort!

**You're angry about it afterwards, how does 8 calm you down?**

Natsumi: *hands me some rice balls* Here. I made them myself. ^_^

Me: *eats them* Not bad. Thanks! *thinks: THEY'RE F***ING SALTY!*

**You compete in some tournament. How does 9 support you?**

Kazemaru: Good luck, Suki!

Me: *smiles* Thanks, Kazemaru!

**You can't stop laughing. What will 10 do?**

Fidio: O_O SHUT UP!

Me: O_o

**Number 1 is all you've ever dreamed of. Why?**

Me: No comment… *looks down*

**3 tells you about his deeply hidden love for number 9. Your reaction?**

Me: Go for him then! ^_^

**You're dating number 2 and introduce him to your parents. Will they get along?**

Me: I'm sure they will! :D

Midorikawa: How did we end up back together again? Weird… oh well! (:

**Number 4 loves number 9 as well. What does that mean?**

Me: That means Kazemaru will be stuck in a love triangle... yay!

**Will number 5 and 6 ever kiss?**

Me: Maybe, maybe not…

**6 appears to be a player; he/she breaks many hearts. What do you do?**

Me: *walks around*

Sakuma: Why do you have a baseball bat in your hands?

Me: No reason… *smirking*

*meanwhile*

Endou: *in the hospital in a body cast* Owww…

**You had a haircut and 7 can't stop looking at you. What goes on in your mind?**

Kogure: Your face looks fatter with that short hair cut, Suki.

Suki: -_- Thanks.

**Number 8 thinks he'll/she'll never get a girlfriend/boyfriend. What will you tell him/her?**

Me: Don't worry, you will!

**Number 9 gives you a beagle. Do you eat it?**

Me: *eats it and passes out*

Kazemaru: :D Hehehe! *reveals he put a bit of poison in it*

**10 wants money and decides to get a job at Chuck E' Cheeses. How long does he stay?**

Me: Fidio, I didn't think you'd finish your job THAT fast.

Fidio: I didn't.

Me: Huh? Then why are you back?

Fidio: I quit. It sucked!

**1 offers you a CD. Considering his/her tastes, do you listen to it?**

Me: *listening to some of the songs* Huh?

**2 suddenly goes emo. How does 8 feel about this?**

Natsumi: *reading*

Midorikawa: I'm so depressed!

Me: *hugging him* Thanks for helping, Natsumi. -_-

Natsumi: *looks at me* Huh? O_o

**4 told 6 she started her period.**

Endou: Since when do boys get periods? O_o

Fubuki: I don't know.

**4 slaps 9 with a fish for going out with 7.**

Kazemaru: Why would I be going out with Kogure in the first place? O_O *gets slapped* Fubuki!

**6 got high.**

Endou: WHOA! SOCCER!

Me: O_o Ok then…

**7 Comes up to you wearing a big pink dress. What's your reaction?**

Kogure: -_-

Me: O_O WTF?

**8 reads your fan fictions and complains. What is it about?**

Natsumi: I'm never in them!

Me: I haven't come up with any that includes you, so please be patient!

**9 can't stand 1 , so how does he/she get his/her revenge when he/she spills Soda all over her/him?**

Me: He can't, because Kidou's protecting Haruna.

Kidou: *glaring at Kazemaru*

Kazemaru: *swallows his saliva*

**10 starts working at a bar.**

Fidio: *chased by drunken girls* Help!

**1 comes in and tells you she's pregnant from 2.**

Kidou: *chasing after Midorikawa*

Me: How could you, Midori-chan? We're over! T_T

**Number 3 decides to go swimming. Do you go with him?**

Me: *in my bikini at the beach with him* I'm already with him!

Endou: Don't have TOO much fun! ;)

Me and Sakuma: O_o

**4 and 7 compete on DDR. Who wins?**

Me: *points at them*

Fubuki and Kogure: *losing horribly* We thought DDR was a video game!

**5 is having a birthday party and he/she picks a theme. What is it?**

Me: *at half of the members of Inazuma Japan's graves* That surfing theme was a bad idea.

Sakuma: Especially since half of his guests died trying to surf of a wave of lava since he didn't understand that water and lava are TWO different things… O_O

**6 and 1 have a deep conversation. What is it most likely about?**

Endou: Haruna-san, everyone has over-protective siblings. I've been there.

Haruna: You don't even have any siblings.

Endou: I know. I just wanted to cheer you up.

Me: Ok then…

**7 stalks 9 home. 10 sees this. What does he/she do?**

Fidio: *helping Kogure stalking Kazemaru*

Kazemaru: Why are you two stalking me?

Fidio: I was bored.

Kogure: Looking for a new victim and that victim is you, Kazemaru… ushishishishi!

Kazemaru: O_O

**8 buys a computer. What is the first thing he/she does on it?**

Natsumi: *looking for pictures of Sakuma, Fubuki, Kazemaru, and Aphrodi cross dressing*

Me: O_O

**Have you ever read a 6/10 fic? Do you want to?**

Me: No and Yes.

**Do you think 4 is hot? How hot?**

Me: He's cute. :3

**What would happen if 7 got 8 pregnant?**

Me: Natsumi, what's gotten into you?

Natsumi: Kogure and I were drunk!

Me: How did you two get drunk in the first place?

Kazemaru: Ushishishishi! Payback's a bitch baby!

Me: O_O

**Can you recall any fics about 9?**

Me: A lot!

**Would 2 and 6 make a good couple?**

Me: Maybe.

**5 X 9 or 5 X10? Why?**

Me: I would personally prefer both. After all, everything's worth a try! ^_^

**Make up a summary for a 3/10 fic.**

Me: Ummm… I have no ideas…

**Is there any such thing as 1X8 fluff?**

Me: Never heard of it.

**Suggest a title for a 4 X 7 hurt/comfort fic.**

Me: Ummm… I'll Be There? O_o

**Does anyone on your friends list read 3 yet?**

Me: Only a few of my online buddies!

**Does anyone on your friends list write or draw 2?**

Me: Not that I know of.

**Would anyone on your friends list write 2 / 4 / 5 ?**

Me: Not my school buddies, but my online buddies might!

**If you wrote a Song-fic about 6, what song would you choose?**

Me:… I'm idealess right now… anyways, I'll see everyone next time! :D

* * *

><p>Me: Hey guys! I have some news, but first, drum roll please?<p>

*drum roll that lasts 5 seconds*

Me:I'm making a fan fic entitled "Sleepying Beauty: The Inazuma Way!" and I need help deciding something: who should be the 6 good fairies and who should be the bad fairy? Leave me some reviews giving me ideas and I'll take them for consideration, but the two characters I'm not including as fairies for sure are Sakuma and Kidou. Why? Because Sakuma and Kidou are the main characters(in other words, the prince and princess), and they're the main YAOI couple of the story... what? They deserve a story made for them thats shows them opening up and revealing that they love each other! (Sakuma and Kidou: We're NOT lovers! Me: Then why are you two holding hands and blushing? Sakuma and Kidou: *holding hands and blushing more and more red*) Anyways, again, leave me reviews for ideas and in the next meme, I'll let you know who the characters' roles are! Bye! :D


	3. Meme 3

**Pick 12 characters from Inazuma eleven.**

1. Sakuma

2. Midorikawa

3. Kazemaru

4. Aphrodi

5. Atsuya

6. Shirou

7. Hiroto

8. Endou

9. Gouenji

10. Kidou

11. Gazelle

12. Burn

**You are forced to sleep with 4 in a room. Role play this.**

Aphrodi: Where do I sleep?

me: On the floor,pervert! -_-

Aphrodi: T_T

**6 is spying.**

Shirou: *thinks: Does them sharing a room mean that Aphrodi loves Suki-san?*

**10 confess that he/she is going out with 7.**

Me: Weird couple, but still cute! ^_^

**1,2 and 3 are talking. What is it about?**

Me: God knows.

Aphrodi: You think they're talking about my technique?

Me: No, I meant that only God knows what they're talking about, because I don't know what they're talking about.

Aphrodi: Then that means they're talking about you!

Me: O_O Why?

Aphrodi: God knows.

**4, 5 and 6 are arguing. Stop it!**

Me: *eating popcorn* Nah, it's 'll settle it themselves.

Aphrodi, the Fubukis: *start a lion plushie war*

Me: *films everything*

**7, 8 and 9 is staying at your house for the night.**

Me: Gouenji, you sleep on the couch.

Gouenji: Awww! T_T

Me: Endou, you sleep in the extra bedroom I have.

Endou: Yay!

Me: H-Hiroto, you sleep in my room, meaning w-we have to share a bed… *blushes out of embarrassment*

Hiroto: *smirks* Ok.

**10, 11 and 12 are eating dinner. What is the food?**

Me: God Knows. -_-'

**2 and 5 are in your school!**

Principal: Suki?

Me: Yes?

Principal: Do you have a friend named Fubuki Atsuya?

Me: Yes?

Principal: And a friend named Midorikawa Ryuuji?

Me: Yes?

Midorikawa: *hugging me* Suki, I missed you! I can't wait to be in the same class as you!

Me: What the hell? O_O

Atsuya: *smirks* I'll make this school more interesting. *rubs his hands evilly*

Me: Oh crap...

**What do 7 and 10 have in common?**

Me: They were both mysterious.

**Name a 6 x 7 fic.**

Me: There's none.

**Do you like this couple? Name a couple that you hate.**

Me: They could get along, and I don't really hate any ,I'm not too fond of EndouxNatsumi. :/

**Does your favourite character have anything to do with 5?**

Me: Well… no…

**8 is your best friend's boyfriend!**

Me: Congrats, but be careful not to get broken hearted! (Note: If you read the second meme I did, you'll understand.)

Best Friend and Endou: O_o

**3 and 9 are having a food fight.**

Me: *filming* This is fun!

**11 called you.**

Me: *picks up* You need help on how to ask Burn out?

Gazelle: Yeah… *looks down blushing*

Me: ^_^ Knew it!

**1 saw you with 12. What goes on in his/her mind?**

Sakuma: O_O *thinks: Is she also in love with HIM and Aphrodi?I thought she loved ME!*

**2 is mad. Why?**

Midorikawa: I have no friends at school!

Me: You have me! :)

Midorikawa: Oh yeah! *hugs me*

**5 and 6 are trapped in a fire! Who do you save first?**

Me: None. They can save themselves! After all,they ARE brothers! ^_^

**1 is the cause of it!**

Me: Sakuma, why did you do that?

Sakuma: They lied to me, so they shall pay the price!

**4 comes back with a tug full of fishes.**

Me: What are the fishes for?

Aphrodi: To cook a poisonous meal for Natsumi. *smirks evily*

Me: Why?

Aphrodi: She didn't give me what I want...

Me: O… K…

**It's 8's birthday!**

Me: Happy birthday Endou!

Endou: Thank you! ^_^

**11 is on TV!**

Me: *with Sweet-Cool-Twins* O_o Why is he proposing to Burn when they're both on National Television? It's obvious fan girls are gonna be too excited and kill them in the process.

SCT: I don't know, but that's so cute and sweet! I hope they invite me to their wedding!

**12 is all alone.**

Me: You're not alone! You've got your fiancé, Gazelle!

Burn: Oh yeah! *grins*

**9 comes home. With one of his/her ex-teammates!**

Me: Are you dating one of the ugly Mukata triplets? O_O

Mukata(it can be any triplet you want) and Gouenji: NO!

**10 is angry.**

Me: Fudou was flirting with Haruna again?

Kidou: Yeah! :(

**3's not appearing anymore.**

Me: Kaze-kun, come back!

**Is it because you hate him/her, Writer-kun?**

Me: No!

**Well then, you can do whatever you want to do with him/her.**

Me: *hugs him*

Kazemaru: *hugs back* ^_^

Sakuma: T_T

**Finish! Bow with me! *bows ***

Me: *bows and hugs Sakuma*

Sakuma: Yay! ^_^

* * *

><p>Me: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed my version of this meme, and I have an announcement: I've decided which Inazuma Eleven characters should be the good fairies and here they are:<p>

**Good Fairy #1:Burn**

**Good Fairy #2:Gazelle**

**Good Fairy #3:Endou**

**Good Fairy #4:Natsumi**

**Good Fairy #5:Fuyuka**

**Good Fairy #6:Haruna**

Me: I'm still trying to decide who'll make a good bad fairy for the story. If you have an idea, please send me a message and I'll take the idea for consideration! Bye, and be happy! :D


End file.
